Scissors Dan
Scissors Dan was an humunculus created by Ozpin who would have to fight against Salem but his broken mind and the voices in his head made him a serial killer. He was leader of the team DASJ. His weapons of choice are a giant scissors and multiple scissors of different sizes. He was first seen in the chapter of , in which he escapes the Blackgate alongside Exter Ironwood and Ian Belladonna. He said he was also Salem's son and after Duncan interrogated her, he knew it was the truth. 'Appearance' Daniel was a handsome guy with a pale white complexion, brown hair and eyes that would constantly change their color. 'Medieval (Before the attack to the Fall maiden)' He wore expensive woven clothing with gold and silver threads, while having an imposing red cape that touched the ground adorned with embroideries inspired by the battle of Ozma and Salem.His head was adorned with a big golden crown adorned with pearls, emeralds and rubies. 'Medieval (After the attack to the Fall maiden)' After he fought with the maiden he got damaged for the very first time in his life making him have stress attack that caused the Marie Antoinette Syndrome making his hair completely white, his eyes started changing their color a lot faster and he got a burn mark on his left cheek that would never regenerate again. His colthes were the same but he lost the crown and the cape would be ripped. 'Prisoner' After be arrested at some point in the story and locked into maximum security in the Blackgate he was forced to wear the uniform the rest of prisoners used, being this completely of an orange color, "Blackgate" written on the back with the emblem of it and in front the infinite number, he was locked in his cell 24/7 and they would leave him to starve 6 days of the week, each sunday someone would get in to feed him, that made him lose most of his musculature. 'The Immortal' He would wear a really expensive woven suit with gold and silver threads, he got back his crown and his giant scissors from a museum. The major change is that he would wear high bladed heels to look taller and also kill. The only murders he regretted deeply were Sora and Aaron from his team. 'Personality' Due to all the cruel experiments Ozma would do with him and also the unstable mind he had for Salem's DNA he has always been a bloody and insane psychopath, needing to at least kill someone each three days before his mind would break completely, he enjoys pain a lot but loves to cause pain to his victims, simple deaths bore him so he is a creative killer. At this stage he would still have some decency and sanity. After the fight against the Fall maiden and being the first time he is truly hurt, his mind broke completely and became crazily insane, killing everything in his way no matter who, with the exception of Sonja, Dorian and Jane. The voices in his head would argue all the time but also more voices would be added, no voices of his own, the voices of his victims making impossible for him to ever sleep if he is not close to Jane who is the only one able to make the voices shut up. His time in prison helped him to keep sane enough to don't kill anyone in sight but he would still enjoy killing and in fact the first thing he did after escape was cause a mass murder that would pass to the story as the "Massacre of the scissors" with more than 10000 deaths including soldiers and huntsmen. At least he was now able to think clearly and work alongside the Beacons and their sub-groups. He is cannival and before he met his wife Jane, he would pratice necrophilia. Often he flirts with his sister Sonja and suggest to have sex. It's unknown if he means it or really tries to have incest. 'Weapons' Dan only uses scissors of different sizes to attack with the only exception of the antique grenade he used against another homunculus. 'Benevolence' A giant scissors weapon, consisting of a blade of silver and a blade of gold with a contraption near the end, allowing them to operate as a scissors would, they can also be separated and used as dual blades. 'Semblance' 'Blood Curse' As a result of the experiments he would develop a creepy and unknown semblance, he would be able to manipulate all the blood that had contact with the exterior of a body, allowing him to use his own blood to create tentacles on his back, drain a body or use the blood of his enemies as weapons. It's probable he developed that semblance after read the book "Ink Love" written by Memory of the Past, in which the character Mat who is a demigod is able to use the blood in the same way. 'Homunculus Abilities' 'Immortality' He was blessed with immortality because of Ozma's magic and Salem's DNA, making it nearly impossibly to destroy him. He has lived since the medieval times, time he used to acquire extensive knowledge and also become a serial killer. At difference of Salem, his immortality works different, for some reason the magic from the maidens are able to hurt him and kill him for good. 'Regeneration' He is able to regenerate every kind of wound, broken bones and even grow new limbs in a minute. He has the second best regeneration rate among the homunculus. Also thanks for his immortality, he can survive disintegration. 'Weaknesses' His only weakness is the magic from the maidens or Salem herself, besides that nothing is able to kill him, not even the grimm pools. But for some reason he is unable to inherit the power from it like Duncan and Salem did.